


A Strange Little Trip

by DesertVixen



Category: Thundarr the Barbarian (Cartoon), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen, intoabar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura has a strange little solo trip, where she meets Thundarr the Barbarian (Lords of Light!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Little Trip

The impact of her fall knocked the breath out of her lungs and before Allura could scramble to her feet, the dimensional portal that Haggar had blasted her through blinked out of existence. Lance’s shout echoed in her ears, and she wondered what they would do to him. She hoped he would be able to tell the rest of the team what had happened to her.

Allura wouldn’t mind someone filling her in, either.

She had absolutely no idea where she was. It certainly wasn’t any of the worlds she had set foot on during her time in the Voltron Force. The moon looked as if it had cracked in two, something she had never seen before. Despite the oppressive heat and humidity, Allura shivered as she realized just how desperate the situation looked.

Then she heard the rustling in the trees behind her.

Allura muttered a word that Nanny didn’t know she had learned from the boys, then drew her blaster and turned just in time to see a bunch of mutated nightmares burst out. They might have originally been some sort of harmless woodland creatures, but now they were horrors, with huge flat tales and a pair of large, sharp teeth, and six legs.

She knew the blaster wouldn’t last forever, and Allura reflected that she really did need to start carrying some other kind of weapon, like maybe the sword she’d been practicing with. She’d make a note of that.

In the meantime, she wondered if the things could climb trees. Of course, she’d have to reach the trees first.

*** ***

“Thundarr! Look ahead!” Ariel pointed to the scene in the distance, where a group of Beaver Men were attacking someone.

“Demon dogs! Who is left here for the Beaver Men to attack?” The few humans who lived in the area of Ejiwmi had mostly fled, after sending a delegation to seek help from Thundarr and his friends. Yet there was clearly still a human left, for she was fending off the Beaver Men with a fallen branch. “We ride!”

*** ***

The tree branch wasn’t much, but it had been all she could find when the blaster died on her. Allura was pretty sure that Zarkon’s plan to get rid of her permanently was going to succeed, but she refused to think of it. She was the princess of Arus, and she intended to go down fighting – even if there was no one else to see it.

The sound of approaching hoof beats and shouts caused her attackers to scatter, and Allura found herself facing a muscular blond man on horseback.

“You are not of this place,” he said. “How did you get here?”

“It’s a long story,” Allura said after a moment. “I’m not even sure where here is. I’m thankful for the help, however. And what were those things?”

“I am Thundarr, and this is Ariel, and Ookla. Those,” he said with a gesture in the direction that they had fled, “are called Beaver Men.”

“I am Allura,” she said, deciding that there was no point in introducing herself as a princess when she had no idea where her planet was.

“We should leave this place. The Beaver Men will return, no doubt, with reinforcements when night falls,” Thundarr said, offering her a hand, clearly intending to pull her up.

Allura shook her head. She had a feeling that she needed to stay here if she had any hope of ever seeing her home again. “Like I said, it’s a long story…”

*** ***

When she had finished her tale, she noted that none of them (well, neither of the two humans since she had no idea how to read the creature they called Ookla) seemed all that shocked by her tale.   
“Lords of Light!” Thundarr yelled suddenly, and Allura turned to see a very welcome sight – the beginnings of a dimensional portal. At the same time, there was a rustling in the trees, much louder than the first time that she had heard it.

“They’re back,” Ariel said softly, studying the dimensional portal with interest, as if she itched to know the secret behind that bit of magic.

“Go!” Thundarr said. “Ookla and I will hold off the Beaver Men while you return home, Allura.” 

She smiled at him. “I pity the Beaver Men then.”

Allura could hear the mayhem behind her, as the portal opened wide enough for her to see Keith and Lance standing there, waiting for her. 

“Good luck, Allura,” Ariel said as they stood before the portal. 

“Good luck to you as well,” Allura called out as she walked into the portal. “Good hunting!”

*** ***

On the other side, she turned to look back before the portal closed, to see Ariel holding her hands above her head as if to cast a spell, Thundarr and Ookla causing mayhem.

She wished them well.

Lance looked at her. “Where were you?”

Allura laughed. “You're never going to believe this...”


End file.
